1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a combination of a press felt with a pressure roll covering and/or a suction roll covering which can be used in the press section of a paper making machine, or in a machine for the production of a web material, for example paper or cardboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the production of paper a substantial part of the liquid, generally water, which is contained in the base material provided for the production of paper, is removed in a press section. The base material is carried on one, or respectively between two press felts through generally several press nips which are used in conjunction with a pressure roll and/or suction roll. The aim of this process is to remove the greatest possible volume of liquid from the material whereby at the same time the energy expenditure, primarily for the production of a vacuum in the region of one or several suction rolls, is to be reduced.
What is needed in the art is a press felt and roll covering that provides improved dewatering with a lower expenditure of energy.